


Shot Down

by Rey1682 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Planet, Aliens, Blackouts, Dog Fighting, F/F, Face Slapping, Falling In Love, Femslash, Fighter Pilots, First Kiss, Foot Massage, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Girls with Guns, Guns, Lasers, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), Minor Injuries, Moon, Pain, Space Battles, Space Flight, Weapons, X-Wing(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/Rey1682
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessika Pava and Rey are shot down and end up on the same moon. They must fight to survive on the harsh planetoid, and they begin to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot Down

Jessika Pava jerked the joystick in the cockpit of her X-wing, rolling the fighter to the left and barely avoiding a blast of energy fired by the First Order TIE fighter. A single blast of ionized energy struck her fighter, shutting down her shield generator and crippling her. A TIE fighter erupted in weapons-fire as the blast it had fired struck the wing of Jessika's fighter. Jessika's fighter's wing exploded into dust. Her X-wing began diving towards the unnamed moon the Resistance and the First Order were fighting over. As her ship plummeted through the atmosphere, she blacked out. When she woke she was only a few feet from the surface. At the last second she pulled the ejection seat and jettisoned, her parachute deploying instantly. She glided to the ground, and then crashed heavily into the dusty surface. She passed out again. She woke to the feeling of a hard slap on the cheek. She opened her eyes and saw a young woman leaning over her. The young woman brought her hand back to slap her again, and Jessika kicked her away, rolling to her feet and sliding her pistol free of its ankle holster.

"Don't move," Jessika shouted, wincing as her ankle tried to twist out from under her.

The other woman put her hands up.

"Jessika," she said, "it's Rey. I'm working with the resistance, remember?"

Jessika suddenly remembered the other woman and lowered her pistol, sliding it into her holster.  
"Sorry, Rey," she said, "I didn't recognize you at first."  
"No it's fine. Are you ok?"

"I think so. I might have a twisted ankle, though. What are you doing down here?"

Jessika shifted, her ankle flaring in protest.

"Same thing you are. I got shot down," Rey said, "can I see your ankle?"  
Rey's voice was full of concern, and Jessika nodded. Jessika lowered herself to the ground, wincing as her ankle resisted the move. Rey knelt, gently removing Jessika's boot and sock. She gently tilted Jessika's foot to one side, and when the pilot hissed in pain, raised her head.

"Sorry," she said kindly, "I'm just trying to evaluate your injuries."

Jessika nodded.

"There's no swelling," Rey noted, "no bruising either. No, I don't think there's any kind of injury, I think it's just sore. Here, let me see if I can help. Give me a couple minutes to find some hot water. Can you walk? We might have to walk."  
Jessika nodded.  
"I think so," she responded.

"I'll be right back. Holler if you need me," Rey said before turning and sprinting off.

About five minutes later, Rey returned.  
"I found a hot spring. This way."

Rey led Jessika to the spring and lowered her into the water gently. She let Jessika's foot soak for a few minutes, then took it out. She began to gently rub the top of Jessika's foot, slowly working her way down to the sole of the woman's foot. As her hand went down, she increased the pressure. When she reversed and started at the bottom, slowly working her way up, she did the opposite, reducing pressure as she went. Jessika couldn't help but moan at the wonderful foot massage Rey was giving her. Rey shifted her hands and found a new spot. Using her thumbs, Rey began to gently rub small circles on Jessika's heel with moderate pressure. She did the same on the ball of the pilot's foot. Next, she used one thumb to press up on Jessika's heel while the other pressed down.  Rey then used both hands to rub Jessika's ankle bone on each side of her foot. Using her fist, she massaged the arch of the other woman's foot. Finally, she began to massage Jessika's toes as the other woman moaned. Rey gently pulled at each of the toes on Jessika's sore foot, and then went back and slid her index finger in the gap between each pair of toes. Finally she slid fingers between all of Jessika's toes at the same time. She stopped and then smiled up at Rey.

"Does that feel better?"

Jessika couldn't help herself, and she rested one hand on Rey's left cheek gently. She leaned in and pressed her lips to the other woman's gently. Rey froze as Jessika kissed her. Jessika broke away, leaving a dumbfounded expression on Rey's face.

"You kissed me," Rey said.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, Rey," Jessika said, hoping she hadn't angered the former scavenger.

"No, don't be," Rey said, "I mean, I don't know how I feel about you, but the kiss was amazing. I don't know if we should kiss again before we're both sure what we want, though."

Jessika nodded.  
"That's fair," she said.

A net dropped over them, knocking them to the ground. On impact with the ground, Jessika slid her pistol free and fired, attempting to blast a hole in the net. A blaster pointed at Jessika's face, and the pilot dropped her pistol. The alien man slammed the butt of his weapon into Jessika's face, knocking her out. The alien man fired a blast of energy that stunned Rey.


End file.
